


𝙨𝙥𝙞𝙧𝙞𝙩 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙡𝙙 - [Legend of Korra X Readers]

by korrasimps



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, Self-Harm, Smut, Useless Lesbians, gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korrasimps/pseuds/korrasimps
Summary: Just a bunch of TLOK X Readers for the Simps~Comment requests maybe? I'd love to service your deepest fantasies :-)
Relationships: /reader - Relationship, Asami Sato/Reader, Korra (Avatar)/Reader, Kuvira (Avatar)/Reader, Kya II (Avatar)/Reader, Lin Beifong/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68





	1. 𝙤𝙛𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙙𝙚𝙚𝙥 𝙚𝙣𝙙 - [𝙡𝙞𝙣.]

**Author's Note:**

> Was feeling a bit angsty today so I wrote this... completely self-indulgent--sue me. BTW, requests are open if you wanna send any in!
> 
> TW: depression, self-harm, disordered eating (brief)

Some days you just couldn’t hold yourself together. Today was one of those days.

The sun had risen hours ago, but you were still in bed. Hours ago Lin had gotten up and left for work. You had pretended to be asleep so you didn’t have to look at her and say goodbye. You would’ve broken down immediately if you looked at her, and you didn’t want her to miss work just for you. Spirits, no. Her job was _much_ more important to her than to you. She may always say otherwise, but deep down you knew. You knew she would rather be out there saving lives than staying home trying to keep her fucked up girlfriend from slicing her wrists open.

She had kissed your forehead before the door shut softly behind her. You didn’t move. When the apartment door closed, you immediately burst into tears. You didn’t know how long you had cried for, but it felt like you never stopped. Even now, as the sun hung low in the sky, your eyes still felt swollen and heavy.

You were still in bed, having spent the entire day uselessly wrapped up in blankets, wishing they would swallow you and suffocate you. The only thing you wanted more than to die was for Lin to be here with you.

_Selfish_ was the only thing that came to mind. _Useless_ was next. You pull the blankets over your head. _Kill me_ was all you could think of as you drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Distant police sirens woke you up. Through the haze of blurred vision you could make out that it was almost twelve in the morning. You felt the bed next to you. Cold, and empty.

Of course. Why would Lin Beifong come home to a burden? She finally decided to leave, and you couldn’t say you didn’t expect it. But it still fucking hurt. But you didn’t cry, didn’t even feel sad; just felt hollow, empty.

You finally decide that it’s time to end it all. Moving as though on autopilot you grab a random coat from the wardrobe and wrapped it around your shoulders. It fit loosely around your frame. _Ah, you just hate me don’t you universe?_ It was Lin’s and it smelled exactly like her. You let yourself stand there, taking in her scent for a few moments. And then you continued putting one foot before the other, down the stairs of your apartment building, down the streets of Republic City, twisting and turning until you were standing underneath Kyoshi Bridge. Other than one or two Satomobiles driving through, the bridge was empty. Mindlessly, you let your legs bring you further and further away from the great city and closer to the vast ocean below. It was silent except for the gently waves lapping against the bridge. You contemplated how easy it would be to just fling yourself off the bridge, letting the waves carry you deeper and deeper until you were lost. But that’s too easy, right? You didn’t deserve an easy way out. No, you deserved to suffer for all the pain you caused everyone you cared about.

Climbing over the railing, you sat at the edge of the bridge. Normally, you would be afraid. Heights were always your biggest fear. Right now, however, you felt at peace. Relieved, even, that you would soon be able to end this pain — not just for yourself, but for everyone else.

You grabbed a rusty nail from floor and scratched it against your wrist. Over and over and over. Each time you scratched you thought of everyone you’d be liberating: Korra. Asami. Mako, Bolin. Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo. _Lin_. You dug deeper into your wrist and slashed down. The skin broke and blood rose to the surface slowly. When you thought about Lin, you just cut deeper. You deserved it, deserved more pain than this, for everything you put her through. What a horrible girlfriend you must have been. No wonder Lin left, she must have been so miserable with you. God, how tired and stressed Lin must have been every day — working tireless hours as Chief of police — only to come home to an even worse burden: a barely functioning girlfriend who couldn’t do anything by herself. Warm tears streaked down your face as you thought about how you should’ve tried harder, should’ve done more; showed Lin that you were grateful, that you loved her. When was the last time you even said _I love you_ to her? You couldn’t remember. You cut deeper. When did you actually get up cook breakfast for her, or dinner? You can’t remember but you know Lin had prepared breakfast for you yesterday. You cut deeper. When was the last time you planned a date? When was the last time you spent time with her? When was the last time she wasn’t home trying to get you to just eat a goddamn meal? When, when, when did you become such a fuck up? You screamed, stabbing the nail into your arm, again and again and again, ignoring how fucking painful it was and how many infections this rustednail could give you. You deserve it, you deserve it, you deserve it. It wouldn’t matter, nothing would matter when you were dead.

Tears blurred your vision as you looked down towards the waves. _They looked so inviting_.

* * *

Lin Beifong was not present at this meeting.

Physically, she was; but mentally she was home with y/n. She wondered how her girlfriend was doing — she wouldn’t lie, she was worried. She knows she should have called to tell y/n she would be home late but the idiot Tenzin dragged her off to this meeting before she had a chance to. When this meeting was over, she was going to slap his bald head so hard he’ll be wearing her handprint for days.

“…Alright, that’s it. Thank you.”

As soon as she heard Raiko say those words, she was out. She gathered her things as fast as possible and left. On the way home she stopped by Narook’s to grab your favourite seaweed noodles.

“I’m home!” She called out as soon as she stepped into the apartment. It was dark and silent, which was odd but then again it was twelve in the morning and you were probably in bed already. Placing the bag of noodles on the table, she made her way to the bedroom to find…it empty? She checked the toilet and called out “y/n?” and it eventually sinked in that you weren’t home. Lin could feel the first grips of panic seizing her—

“Lin! Get to the hospital now. There’s an emergency!” Tenzin’s voice cut through on her radio. At that very moment, her heart almost stopped. Her blood turned cold. She didn’t even think, she just ran. She didn’t know what happened but she didn’t need to — Lin just knew you were the emergency.

* * *

_What is that low hum all around me…? Why is it so cold…_

You tried to open your eyes but it was like they were glued shut. You groaned slightly, twitching a little. _So this is what death feels like…weird, feels the exact same as being alive_. With a huge effort you peeled your eyes open and was blinded with nothing but light. _Yup, definitely dead_. You heard what sounded like a door being opened and suddenly something was being waved in front of your eyes. It took you a while, it could have been five seconds or five minutes (you can’t tell) before youregistered it as a hand. And then you took in everything else around you. It was basically an empty room washed in white with a couch tucked in one corner. Fun.

“Miss? Do you know who you are and where you are?” A voice asked and you groaned as each word felt likesomeone just hit you in the head with a brick.

“I-I’m y/n and I’m…dead?” You whispered out in a scratchy voice. Damn, your throat was dry as hell. You focused on who was standing beside you to see a nurse looking sympathetically down at you.

“No, you’re at Republic City Medical Centre. Do you remember what happened?”

“Uh, not really.” She helped you to an upright sitting position and handed you a glass of water which you gulped down in seconds. “I just remember waking up and wanting to die.”

She wrote something down on her notepad. “It seems like—”

“y/n!” The door was blown open and suddenly your girlfriend, Lin Beifong was at your side. She grasped your handand squeezed it, as though to make sure it was real and not her imagination. She held your hand to her lips and placed a kiss to it. “I’m so glad you’re alright…you scared me…spirits, y/n, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Lin was openly sobbing now, and you were just very very confused.

“Lin—”

“Ma’am I’m sorry but no one is allowed in here until—” The nurse started but was cut off when Tenzin whispered something in her ear. She nodded once, and they both left. Tenzin gave you one last look before closing the door, leaving you and Lin alone.

“Lin, what…happened?” Your mind was still fuzzy and you couldn’t even remember when your birthday was. But Lin was just sobbing and you felt your heart break at the sight. _Wow, I really am useless, all I do is hurt people. Why didn’t I just kill myself—_

Kyoshi Bridge. Lapping waves. Rusty nail. And blood. Lots and lots of blood.

Pushing the blanket away you revealed a bandaged arm. _How far gone was I?_ You pulled at the bandage, layer by layer until there was nothing but scarred flesh.

You hear a soft gasp and whip your head around, remembering you weren’t alone. The look of horror on Lin’s face was indescribable. _Fuck, fuck fuck fuck I fucked up I fucked up she’s not going to love me anymore how can she love me like this no one will love me—_

“Shh, y/n, it’s okay. Just breathe, love. I’m right here, I’m right here…” Lin’s arms were around you and she was there she was real and she did not loosen her grip on you as she assured you _I will never leave you I will always be here I love you_ and you just sat there, letting her calm you down and tuck you in when you eyes grew heavy again.

* * *

“There is nothing wrong with letting people who love you help you.”

You nod. You knew Lin was right. She was always right.

“I think it could really help you, y/n. I just want to see you get better. And remember, I’ll be there for you every step of the way.”

Apparently the doctor had been talking to Lin. And apparently he had suggested going to therapy to help you.

“Why, Lin? Why do you love me even after all this…I can’t see myself as anything but a burden to you.” Your shoulders sagged as you admitted it to her. “Even now, you are putting your job on hold to be with me in a _hospital_. And I don’t deserve that…I deserve nothing after how I tried to kill myself…I was so selfish and weak!”

Lin took your hand as you sobbed softly. She sighed, scooting her chair closer to your bed so she could wrap an arm around you. “Don’t say that y/n. You’re not selfish and you’re definitely not weak. I think I understand now…that you’re carrying around so much pain that you didn’t know what else to do but end it. And I’m sorry I didn’t realise sooner or made you feel like you could tell me about it. But I don’t think we can deal with this by ourselves y/n. I think maybe some professional help would be best. At least give it a try?” Lin spoke softly as though consoling a child. You liked it, loved this soft side of her not many people ever saw.

You nodded, “Alright, I’ll do it Lin. But I want you…I want you to come with me, if that’s okay.”

“Of course.” She kissed the top of your head and held you tighter, afraid to ever let you go again.

And you knew that even though things felt perfect at the moment, and it was as though going to therapy would solve everything — you knew it wouldn’t. It wasn’t that easy. Deep down you know this pain you carried around would never go away completely. But you weren’t alone, not anymore. You had someone to fight with you.

“I love you, Lin Beifong.”


	2. 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧𝙨 - [𝙠𝙪𝙫𝙞𝙧𝙖]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year guys!!! I hope this year treats us all better.
> 
> Anyway,  
> I'm cringing so much because this is SO BAD, but i'm so tired to even edit it or rewrite it. I think this is like my first smut? If it can even be considered a smut lol. I'll post it anyway but might delete it though. heh.
> 
> CW: some degradation, knife-play, dom/sub themes, daddy kink ehe~

**_CW: some degradation, knife-play, dom/sub themes, daddy kink ehe~_ **

* * *

Your back hit the wall and you let out a oomf at the impact. Kuvira’s lips were on yours instantly; her kisses hungry and desperate for more. You kissed back with as much fervour, trying to make up for the weeks of not seeing her, not touching her. She broke off the kiss with a _pop_ sound, trailing kisses along your jaw. She travelled down to your neck, softly nibbling and licking at spots that make your knees weak. You groaned, grabbing Kuvira’s face and smashing your lips back together, wrapping your legs around her hips and your arms around your neck, trying to be as close to her as possible.

Kuvira grabbed your thighs harshly— earning a slight moan from you — and carried you to her desk. Without breaking the kiss, she swiped everything off with her arm and placed you onto the cool surface. You pulled back to look at your lover — God, she was perfect. Her face was illuminated by thepale moonlight that filtered in through the window, making her look somewhat ethereal like a goddess. “You’re so beautiful, Vira…” you whispered. Her cheeks flushed a light pink and you smirked. You reach into her hair and undid her bun, staring in awe as her gorgeous locks fell around her face messily. You nibbled on her earlobe, whispering into her ear, “But you’d look more beautiful without any clothes on.” You grinned as your hands moved downwards, ready to rip her clothes right off her perfect body.

But in a split second Kuvira had grabbed both wrists in her hands, a slight smirk across her face. “I don’t think so, baby girl. Not tonight.”

You narrowed your eyes at her. “What do you think you are—” A piece of metal strip was all it took to shut you up. You glared at Kuvira, and you tried to protest but it came out more like “ _Mmmf!_ ”

Kuvira grinned a depraved smile and grabbed your chin, forcing you to look at her. “Tonight, you’re _mine_. I want you at my mercy. I am going to _own_ you, make you _mine_ tonight.” You felt yourself grow wet ather words. You might never outright admit it but you loved it when Kuvira took control. Sometimes you wished she would go to the extreme and do things you’d only fantasise about. Her fingers ghosted over your core, causing you to jerk at the slight friction. “Look at how desperate you are already, like a little slut. I’ve barely even touched you.” You whine behind the gag, trying to grind your hips against her fingers for more. Her hands seized your hips, squeezing to warn you to be patient.

She bent the gag off to kiss you, rough and dominating. You could only moan into her mouth. You feel her hand at your shoulder, pushing you to lay down. The coldness of the metal table sent a shiver through your body. Kuvira chuckled and pulled back. Her pupils were blown wide and you could tell she was just as desperate as you are.

“Vira…”

“Shh y/n. I want you to shut up.” She smiled wickedly and you feel something cold and sharp press against your throat. Your eyes widen and breath hitch as you realise it’s a blade Kuvira was holding.Your blood turned hot with fear. Kuvira’s smile grew even wider. She pressed the blade further and you whimpered at the stinging sensation. “I’d suggest you stay still, because I’d _hate_ to scar this perfect skin.” In one swift motion, she cut your shirt open and exposed your breasts. And then the knife was pressed against your jugular again, reminding you who was in charge.

You gasped when you felt her hands on your naked skin, squeezing and massaging your breasts. She pinched your nipple, causing you to jerk involuntarily, hissing in pain as the knife cut you. Kuvira pinched your other nipple, even harder this time and you could barely keep still as the pain blossomed. She started sucking on your nipple, licking and kissing while her hand played with the other one. Her hands were rough, twisting and pulling while her mouth was gentle and you were caught between pain and pleasure. “You like that?” She asked, mouth not leaving your breast. “Of course you do, you’re nothing but a little whore.” You whimper and felt your pussy throb at her degradation.

“Kuvira please…”

She stopped her actions, pulling away from your body. She slapped you, leaving a red handprint across your face. You cry out at the pain, feeling tears in your eyes. “What did you call me?”

“I’m sorry!” She slapped you again, and a tear slipped down your cheek. “Please…”

“Someone needs a punishment, don’t they?”

“I’m sorry—” A third slap, and you shut up, the right side of your face now burning (but in the most delicious way possible).

“Turn around and bend over,” Kuvira commanded and you complied quickly, not wanting to anger her any further. She pulled down your shorts and underwear. “You’re so fucking wet. Don’t tell me you got turned on by that?” Without warning her lips were on your thighs, sucking and biting; She was definitely leaving marks, biting hard enough to draw blood. She moved upwards, getting closer and closer to your dripping pussy. Her tongue teased your entrance, gliding over your slit and circling your clit. Her hands gripped your ass, fingernails digging deep enough to draw blood. You were lost in the mixture of pain and pleasure. It was a sick feeling — you felt destroyed but you _wanted_ to be ruined even more. You let out a quiet moan at the sensations. You pushed your hips back, just wanting _more_. Kuvira chuckled and pulled away, making you whine at the loss of her touch.

“You still need to be punished, pup.”

You mewl at her words, shaking your head. You pushed yourself off the table to look back at her. “I’ll be good, please!”

She glared at you, pushing you down and holding your head against the table. “Stay in position,” was all she said before she raised her hand and brought it down harshly on your behind. You whimpered, but continued holding position as she brought her hand down repeatedly on your ass. With each smack you feel yourself grow wetter and you felt like you could cum just from this alone. The sting grew steadily, and your bottom grew hotter with each strike.

“Tell me, slut, who do you belong to?” She punctuated her words with more slaps.

Your head felt hot and heavy, tears blurred your vision and you couldn’t think of anything else other than the _pain_ and how good it felt—

“You! I belong to you!” You cried. “I belong to you… _daddy_.”

“Good girl,” she praised, stopping the beating and placing gentle kisses from your neck down your spine until she was kissing your entrance. “Do you want to cum?” She asked as she slipped a finger into your folds, causing your legs to tremble.

“Yes, daddy,” you groan out.

“Then beg for it,” she taunted.

“Ah—please make me cum, daddy please! I’ll be good please, I need it—” random pleas kept spewing out even after Kuvira added two more fingers, fingerfucking you nice and rough just like you liked it. She hit your sweet spot over and over and your pleas turned into incoherent mumbles as she brought you closer and closer to your orgasm. “I’m gonna cum—!”

“Come for me, baby girl,” Kuvira grunted, loving the way she was making you writhe with just her fingers. She bites down on your neck, throwing you over the edge into paralysing ecstasy. For a moment your vision went black as you reached euphoria. Your entire body trembled, spasming in what must be your hardest orgasm yet.

You didn’t even register Kuvira picking you up and placing you on the bed, cleaning you up and tucking you in.

“y/n…talk to me, are you hurt anywhere?” Her voice was soft, gentle. She laid beside you, fingers stroking your cheek.

“No, I’m fine Vira…” you smiled at her, feeling weak and exhausted. You snuggle closer into her warmth, feeling safe and content. You shut your eyes and sighed. “I love you, Vira” slipped out of your mouth as you fell into dreamland.

“I love you too.” She knew you were asleep and wouldn’t hear her. She felt a weight lifted off her chest as she admitted that. She stared at your sleeping form, feeling hopeful about…everything. Maybe tomorrow, she’ll finally ask you to be her girlfriend after months of casual fucking. _Maybe_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got reaaally lazy at the end lol. This actually legit took me hours to write and I just couldn't anymore. Give me feedback but be nice;;;;; 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!<3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in y e a r s so please go easy on me if you're gonna roast me. Def not the best thing I've ever written and I could've done much better but I think I'll improve as I write more.
> 
> Also, a lot of this I wrote based on my own experiences with these kinds of issues, I hope I portrayed the mindset of someone with depression etc well enough. Feedback is appreciated~ 
> 
> Again, requests are OPEN!


End file.
